southfield_nationstatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Novo Isles
Overview: The nation of the Novo Isles is a constitutional republic. The Novosi enjoy many civil rights, and great environmental beauty. The nation stretches out across multiple islands into the Summer Sea, in the southern portion of the region. The Novosi practice an ethnic, animistic religion with beliefs that there are many gods, spirits, and other deities that work their force on the people of this world. History: The Novosi were, at one point, a huge mass of squabbling tribes. They were spread out across nine islands, and they lived in tribal villages. They never took part in conflicts, because their God told them they should never take part in violence, and they should always seek the peaceful way out. Their warm climate and northern rainforests made great habitats for insects, including silk worms, which made the Novo Isles a major silk exporter. However, because of their pacifist attitudes, and proximity to slave trade routes of the southern continent, the Novosi were favored targets for raids, which caused them to abandon their sea side ports and flee to the hills, destroying the economy. When the slabs trade was outlawed by King Gabriel III, the Novosi retook their sea side towns and ports and their economy began to flourish. Geography: The Novo Isles are an island chain in the Summer Sea, with a tropical climate, their average temperature on the islands are 80 degrees Fahrenheit. They are considered by most to be located in the southern continent, but this is debatable. The nation enjoys a vast rain forest in the mainland north part of the country, and in the islands they have many pristine beaches and forests. The nation has ten states, many of them connected with undersea tunnels and bridges. The national government has made many strides to protecting the environment recently, and so far the legislation seems to be working. Culture: The Novoshi have a more peaceful culture. With their religion holding peace and kindness over all other values, the people have generally lead peaceful lives. The Novosi used to live in the hilly interiors of their islands, but in the last few hundred years, have been building massive coastal trade cities. Their music style includes horns and massive drums. Their foods are exotic and have many spices and fruits in them. Most members of the island are very religious, and adhere to the ethnic Novosi gods. Politics: The Novo Isles are a democracy, with each state electing their own members into the national council. The elections are held every ten years for President, and anyone is allowed to run for the office. The nation has many political parties, such as the Novosi National Party, the National Socialist Party, The Equality Party, The Environmentalist Party, and the National Centrist Party. Currently, the Presidency is held by a man named Dreshen Lymer, of the National Centrist Party, and the National Assembly is held by the National Socialist Party. Religion: The majority of the Novosi worship the ethnic gods of the island. The gods have no names, but can be referred to as the "Peace Goddess" or "Death God". There is a God for almost everything in life, and they intervene when called upon for guidance. The Temples of Worship are spread out across the multiple islands of the nation, and the Pontify is the religious leader of the individual churches, and often leads groups in prayer. Military: While the Novosi try to keep out of conflicts as much as they can, they still do have an armed forces. They have the smallest of armies, but their coast guard and navy are the largest in the region. They also have lent troops to the peace corps of the region. However, the military is only legally to be used in the instance of self defense, never at any other time. Language: The Novoshi speak the language that is known by the same name. It is a language with a similar writing system to Hamanan, and some scribes claim that the two languages may have started out as the same language. Appearance: The Novoshi are known for their golden brown skin complexion. They generally have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. They are usually very long legged and tall, and have been known for their very airy attire, which is suited to their island like climate.